The drilling industry has devoted considerable effort to the improvement of bearings for roller cutter drill bits. To have a sufficiently long drilling life to be commercially useful, the bearings should have a minimum of friction and wear. Many hard, tough bearing metals have the disadvantage that they tend to gall badly.